The principal object is to search for methods of labilizing phosphate(V) species to substitution. Rapid hydrolysis of P-O-P bonds during and following oxidation of complexes of metal ions (eg. VO2 ion, MoO2 ion) with polyphosphates, has been discovered and is under investigation. Structure and reactivity of complexes of VO2 ion, VO2 ion, MoO3 ion, Mo2O42 ion, and MoO2 ion are being investigated using spectrophotometric and magnetic resonance techniques. Creation of phosphorylating agents by oxidation of metal ions and organic molecules in the presence of PO43- is being investigated. Molybdenum preparations are being examined as model sites for nitrogen fixation and/or catalysis of phosphate substitution reactions. Molybdenum complexes bound to sepharose are being prepared and studied by the technique of affinity chromatography. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Reactions of Molybdates with Polyphosphates. T. Imamura, G.P. Haight, Jr., and R.L. Belford. Inorganic Chemistry 15, 1047 (1976). Electronic Structure of a Trigonal Nickel (I) Complex. M.J. Nilges, R.L. Belford, E.K. Barefield and P.H. Davis. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 99, No.3 (1977).